


Wolf Within, Wolf Without

by PInsomn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fururistic Technology, Genetic Engineering, Gore, M/M, Slow Build, Superhuman, Tags to be added, Violence, Weapons, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PInsomn/pseuds/PInsomn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren leaped over the bodies of the dead, yet to be cleared away by the fires, around broken down tanks and around the pits that had been left by landmines. As he came closer to the scene of the fight, the fresh scent of blood drawing him closer to the forest, he unsheathed his swords proceeded forward cautiously. A whimper drew his attention to the left, nearly hidden by the shrubs Eren located the paling Blood Cub, blood smeared over his jaw and his gold, wolfish eyes glowing, though dimly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - A New Foe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for deciding to read my fanfiction. I have high hopes for this fanfiction and have made plans to keep it updated bi-weekly, or sooner if possible. I'd really like some feedback from all of those who are reading this, ask me all sorts of questions and express your concerns over what's to be expected. I apologize for any grammatical errors as I am not a professional and very much a human there will be errors now and again. I will work my hardest to make sure they're few and far between. I hope you enjoy!

Eren looked out over the battlefield, the mist had just start setting in, casting an eerie almost sinister atmosphere over the land. The scent of blood and released bowels tainted the air he breathed, he remembered a time in his youth as a cadet that he had been overcome by nausea at the sickening scents that Death brought. Now, nearly four centuries later it didn't even phase him.

It was quieter than it should have been that morning, Eren had been on many battlefields and never had he experienced such a quiet defeat. They'd finished off the last of the rebels late last night and since then he'd been patrolling the boarders of his camp, it was unusual for an officer of his status to go on patrol, but no one questioned him. He was antsy.

The beast in him was prowling, looking for the next threat to eliminate, because for the past few months he'd allowed his inner wolf to sate its desire to kill. Now though, there were no enemies left. It was Eren's time to be in control and that displeased his beast thoroughly.

In control he would be. Eren grunted and hauled himself to his feet, he felt too light without his armor, his fists felt empty without the swords occupying them. Though they were not far from him, sheathed at his hips, always ready to be put to use. A gunshot fired off in the distance, his keen ears picked up the small sound of a scuffle and to his surprise a loss of one of the Blood Cubs. A fierce snarl tore from him as he propelled himself through the battlefield, laying claim to the battle opponent as he raced past other officers.

Eren leaped over the bodies of the dead, yet to be cleared away by the fires, around broken down tanks and around the pits that had been left by landmines. As he came closer to the scene of the fight, the fresh scent of blood drawing him closer to the forest, he unsheathed his swords proceeded forward cautiously. A whimper drew his attention to the left, nearly hidden by the shrubs Eren located the paling Blood Cub, blood smeared over his jaw and his gold, wolfish eyes glowing, though dimly.

"C-Captain…" The Cub choked, struggling for the life that was quickly leaving him. Eren hushed the soldier.

"Don't struggle, Cub, did you see which way your Rebel went?" Eren's voice was a low growl, holding no threat as he knelt beside the fallen soldier.

He listened patiently as the Cub tried to form words, the blood clogging their throat making them take long gulps for breath. The beast within him called out to the youth, his chest rumbling and coaxing the wolf within the other to fight.

"Sir, you have to run. They're not Rebels…They have," The Cub grit his teeth together, blood seeping from the corners of his mouth. "They have power unlike anything we've ever seen. Captain, they want to capture us."


	2. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was an underlying sense of satisfaction that drove Eren to keep laying into the man, his beast demanded that the man submit to his will, his beast yearned for this person to bare their throat to him just so that he could tear it out for daring to challenge him. A howl so fierce erupted from his throat as he submerged himself in his bloodlust, bloodied saliva dripped onto his opponents face as Eren leaned closer, jaws snapping as he conveyed his superiority."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should apologize for the cliffhanger! Hahaha Don't hate me.

As the shell seared past, Eren threw himself flat behind the low pile of rubble, trying to make himself as small a target as possible. That had been close, too close. The shot had almost parted his hair. Only his lightning-quick reflexes and the microsecond’s warning provided by his superhuman senses had got him out of the way. If he had ducked half a heartbeat later, his head would have been an exploding fountain of gore and bone. Eren had seen it happen too often to have any doubts as to what his own fate would have been.

Now, however, was not the time to brood on what might have been. Now was the time for action, the time to teach this rebel trying to slay him the penalty for attacking someone of his prestige. He raised his head slightly, lifting it just above the parapet of rubble, his superhuman senses taking in the entire scene.

Tall, looming trees blocked Eren’s sight of his enemies. The dead soldier, he had only moments ago received warning from, laid between him and the forest in which his enemies lurked like cowards. He’d been lucky to find cover in a crater left by large artillery, without the small amount of cover he was wide open and he doubted he could keep up with dodging enemy fire even with his superhuman abilities. 

Eren had a few choices to make. He could stand and fight while he was probably outnumbered and definitely underprepared. While he had a weapon and his body was built like armor, he was vulnerable without his power suit. Or he could run back to camp, he didn’t doubt that he could outrun these enemies, no normal human could compete with his speed. Eren could get out of their range in a few heartbeats. He watched his breath cloud out in front of him, he bared his teeth at the thought of fleeing, he was no coward.

What good would staying to fight do? At most you’d take down half their forces before they mowed you down like the dog you are. Eren snorted at his beast’s thoughts. He couldn’t argue with the beast; he knew it was right. He hated that it was right. 

They’d been trained to listen to their instincts and so Eren would. His feet readied beneath him and as soon as he felt the ease of tension in his shoulders he sprung forward, leaping on all fours to gain a greater distance between him and the gunfire that was chasing his heels. He’d made it about four strides when he felt the sharp bite of a bullet grazing his shoulder, the pain had barely registered to him as he leaped over a fallen stack of burst sandbags. 

Camp was just over the hill before him, he dug his boots into the gritty dirt and surged onwards, ducking a round that exploded into the dirt ahead of him. The breeze whipped past him as he cleared the hill and dashed towards the familiar tents he’d earlier been sleeping in.

“Enemies are upon us!” He howled. He’d made it halfway down the slope when he came to a dead stop and a thick black cloud of smoke registered to him. The tents were ablaze, some of his men laid with their skulls beside their bodies, looking to have been cleaved off. Off in the distance he saw a landed airship, with numerous persons carrying his men on their backs. He sensed the distress of his men from the earlier fight still lingering in the air. Such a fight should not have gone unnoticed, with so much destruction he should have been able to sense his fellow brethren and yet he didn’t.

He’d caught the enemies’ attention with his remark and they were quickly descending upon him, the wore light silver armor, which resembled nothing to his own power suit. While his armor was thick and was forged for heavy protection, his made to emphasize the sheer brute strength of his kind; theirs seemed to prioritize the speed and flexibility of the wearer. He could tell now that this foe would be troublesome; though he was beside himself on whether or not it was a good thing he didn’t have the additional protection of his own armor.

He drew his swords from their sheaths at his hip and pointed the lethal blade at his first opponent. His first slash ran deep into the abdomen and the boy fell at his feet, his eyes wide and blood spurting into the dirt. Eren inhaled the fresh smell of blood, his lips forming an almost feral smile as he cleaved through two more of the enemy. Much as they had left his men, Eren sliced right through the necks of two more, howling his victory and bloodlust as he got closer and closer to the ship.

Suddenly and unexpectedly Eren felt as if he’d just been mowed over by a tank, the sheer power of the blow sent him tumbling through the air to sprawl headlong in the dirt next to the bound form of one of his Blood Cubs. Who looked just as surprised as he felt. 

Eren let the momentum of his fall carry him, and he rolled backwards, got his feet beneath him and sprang upright. Pain surged through him from the area of his ribs. He felt barely able to stand upright and he shook his head in a desperate effort to clear his senses. While he’d been tumbling his enemy had closed the ground between them with appalling speed. 

He’d barely gotten his arms up to shield his face when a sequence of well calculated punches landed on him. It had been a long while since he’d been in a fist fight, it had been even longer since someone had gotten him so severely on the defensive.

His eyes followed every punch this man dealt, studying his pattern and analyzing for any sign of a weak spot. Eren had barely anytime between punches to deal one back and when he’d finally gotten the pace down he’d managed a strong uppercut that knocked his opponent onto his ass.

Eren didn’t give his enemy the chance to regain their footing as he lunged onto the man, sharp teeth bared and expression wound tight with aggression as he pounded into the blonde. Blood seeped from the edge of the man’s mouth and swelling appeared almost immediately after Eren’s fists contacted his flesh. 

There was an underlying sense of satisfaction that drove Eren to keep laying into the man, his beast demanded that the man submit to his will, his beast yearned for this person to bare their throat to him just so that he could tear it out for daring to challenge him. A howl so fierce erupted from his throat as he submerged himself in his bloodlust, bloodied saliva dripped onto his opponents face as Eren leaned closer, jaws snapping as he conveyed his superiority.

It was then that Eren realized this man was one of his kind. That his beast was reacting as if it would to another wolf imposing on his territory, but why would this man attack a fellow wolf? He didn’t recognize the wolf, he’d never seen him in all his years, but it seemed that this wolf was almost a century older than he was. How could he not have ever met him back at the Fang?

A small chuckle left the man below him and then Eren felt the bite of a blade embed itself in his thigh. The man dug the blade deeper and twisted it until Eren was seeing spots of black in his vision, in his distraction he’d given his enemy the upper hand and his opponent hadn’t missed the opportunity. The man flipped their positions and twisted his arm harshly behind his back, making quick work to dislocate it with a sickening pop. Eren howled his agony as his useless arm fell against the ground, the man snarled back, his clawed hand finding purchase around Eren’s throat and squeezing it until Eren felt the bones of his neck bending.

“You sure have quite a bit of spark in you.” The man’s voice barely registered to Eren as he struggled with the hand at his throat. The spots in his vision growing thicker as the hand gripped tighter. “Now, we’ve got a few options here. I could kill you right here, right now, or I could put your skills to better use. It would be a big shame to have to kill such a spirit as yours. Now what’s it going to be?”

The tension around his throat eased and Eren gasped for air. His beast raged rampantly within him, he had no doubt that every wolf within a mile radius could sense the hostility radiating off him. He bared his teeth, dirt sliding roughly against his teeth as his opponent forced his face into the ground. 

“You’d best kill me while you can before I tear your throat out.” Eren growled, making one last vain attempt to force the man’s weight off him.


End file.
